Fate World 1
by galaxygraber
Summary: Cinderpaw is stuck in a never-ending world of pain and suffering, can she escape Fate?
1. Chapter 1 Life

_Fate: World 1 Chapter 1: Life_

Cinderkit awoke to the sound of voices outside the nursery. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the…" Bluestar's words were drained out as Brackenkit jumped on her and flattened her face into the ground. "Hey…" She mumbled through the clumps of moss. "Get off!" Brackenkit let out a gasp as Cinderkit rolled over on top of him. "Ha!" She mewed with triumph. "Okay okay! You win! Get off of me now!" Cinderkit leaped off him and sat down to clean the dirt off herself. "Settle down you two!" Frostfur scolded. "Your apprentice ceremony is starting!" "Sorry mother!" Cinderkit mewed between licks. She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to be the best Warrior there ever was!" She boasted. "No I will!" Brackenkit argued. "Shhh! It's time!" Frostfur whispered. Quickly, Frostfur shooed the two kits outside. Cinderkit narrowed her eyes against the bright sun. _This is it! I finally get to be an apprentice! _"Cinderkit, Brackenkit, please come up here" Bluestar meowed. Shaking with excitement, Cinderkit padded up to the highrock and climbed up to sit beside Bluestar. _Wow! I can see everything from up here!_ Bluestar's words jolted her out of her thoughts. "Cinderkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will Cinderpaw." Bluestar mewed. _Cinderpaw! Hey, that has a nice ring to it… Cinderpaw… Cinderpaw! Oh! I wonder who my mentor will be… Better pay attention. _"Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Fireheart." _ohhh! Fireheart! Good choice Bluestar! _"Brackenkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be named Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Greystripe." Greystripe and Fireheart walked over to their apprentices and touched noses with them. "Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" Everyone cheered. Then, everyone returned to their duties. "Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw!" Frostfur meowed as she ran over. She stopped in front of them and started licking them like mad, her purring louder then lightning. "Mom! Stop fussing over us! We're apprentices now!" Brackenpaw protested. Frostfur stopped licking "I know, I'm just so proud of you both!" She purred. "Hey, Cinderpaw!" Fireheart called. "Oh! I've got to go!" She meowed. She dashed off to where Fireheart was waiting. "Yes? What is it Fireheart?" She panted. "We're going out to explore the territory!" _Yes! Exploring the territory! My first step toward becoming a warrior! _"Okay Fire-" But he was already racing through the entrance. "Wait for me!" She yowled after him. She ran as fast as she could into the forest, and followed Fireheart's scent. _Mousedung! I've lost him! _Sighing, she started to sit down when she heard voices. "Darkstripe, I need to talk to you" Was the commanding voice of Tigerclaw.

_Preview_

_What lies ahead is not always what we are looking for, Knowledge can be a terrible thing, if put into the wrong paws._

_Fate: Chapter 2: Discovery._

_Can you believe it?_


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

_Fate: World 1 Chapter 2: Discovery_

Cinderpaw listened to their paw steps fade away. _Hey! I should follow them, and see what they're up to! _Quickly but quietly, Cinderpaw followed them. They went really far, and Cinderpaw was getting tired, but then they stopped, and she listened in on their conversation. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about Tigerclaw?" Darkstripe mewed. "Quiet! We don't want a passing cat to hear what I'm about to say!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"S-Sorry, Tigerclaw." Darkstripe meowed. "Alright, I talked to that cat from the dark forest again," Cinderpaw's blood turned to ice. _Th-th-the dark forest!? Mother told me about it! She said it was a place were all the evil cats went when they died! _Suspicion tingled in Cinderpaw's pelt. She pricked her ears to hear the rest of the conversation. "He said there's one cat that can stop us, and that cat must not live if we are to pull this off." Tigerclaw whispered. "Right, what was the plan again?" Darkstripe asked. "We kill this cat, and then we must kill Bluestar, and send warriors out to the other clans to take them over as well. Once that is done, we must kill some of our strongest cats so they can help the dark forest take over Starclan." Tigerclaw Explained. "Right, and who's this cat we have to kill?" Darkstripe asked. "Her name is Cinderpaw." Tigerclaw answered. _Me!?_

_Break free and escape. Break free and escape. From a fate far too sad. Your not, a play-thing of the dark forest. _Cinderpaw backed up slowly, but to her dismay, stepped to a twig and snapped it. "WHO'S THERE!?" Tigerclaw yowled. Cinderpaw turned and ran as fast as she could, by the time she got to camp, she was dizzy from exhaustion. "Cinderpaw! Where have you been?" Someone called out to her, but as they were rushing over to her, she collapsed and everything went black. The last thing she heard before passing out, was a cat's panicked voice calling for Yellowfang.

_Preview_

_Sometimes, words cannot grasp how defeated we feel, how lonely or isolated we are. Sometimes, reassurance just isn't enough. Not when we're struggling on the inside._

_Fate: Chapter 3: Struggle_

_Can you believe it?_


	3. Chapter 3 Struggle

Fate: World 1 chapter 3: Struggle

Cinderpaw was chasing a mouse when an anxious voice broke into her dream. "Is she ok?" Was the question of a voice she had yet to remember. "Yes! She'll be fine! Stop fussing over her Fireheart!" Came the grouchy reply. _F-Fireheart? Mousedung! Will he be mad at me for…? Wait… What did I do again? _Then, memory came flooding back to her as she remembered Tigerclaw's horrible words. _"We have to kill her; she is the only one who can stop us." _She jumped to her paws, causing Fireheart to let out a surprised yowl. "Cin-Cinderpaw! What's wrong? Your fur is brisling!" Fireheart stuttered. _I can't let him kill me! Or anyone else! _She sank her claws into the fresh moss, and a low growl sounded from deep in her throat. "Cinderpaw! Calm down!" Mewed the surprised Yellowfang. "Why am I here!?" She growled. "You fainted from exhaustion." Replied Yellowfang. _Fainted…? _"I'm leaving" She announced. "At least thank Fireheart! He brought you fresh bedding! And stayed here the entire 3 sunrises you were knocked out!" Yellowfang scolded. _Fireheart did all that for me? Why? _"It's okay Yellowfang," The flustered Fireheart told the prickly medicine cat. "I'm sure she's just a little touchy after being out cold for that long." "She should still…" Cinderpaw didn't hear the rest of the conversation; she was already looking for Brackenpaw. She checked in the apprentices den, no sign of him. Not in the elder's den. Just as she was about to give up, Brackenpaw and Greystripe walked through the entrance. "Brackenpaw! Come here!" She called. Brackenpaw came running up to her, and nuzzled her. "Glad to see your ok!" He meowed. "I need to talk to you!" She hissed. "Follow me." She ordered. Quickly, she led him out into the forest, far from camp. "What is you wanted to talk to me about?" Brackenpaw asked. Quickly, Cinderpaw told Brackenpaw all about what she had herd Tigerclaw and Darkstripe talking about; Brackenpaw's face turned from a look of puzzlement, to a look of pure horror. "They're going to kill me soon, and then kill everyone else." She told him finally. A few moments pasted before he said something. "Does Bluestar know about this?" He asked. "No, not yet." She answered. "Come on then, we better not waste anymore time." They were about to head back when Tigerclaw and a few other cats Cinderpaw didn't know jumped out of the bushes and blocked their path. "You're not going anywhere!" Tigerclaw snarled. Cinderpaw arched her back in the beginning of a hiss, but was smacked by something heavy from behind, knocking her out cold. When she awoke, she was tied down by some sort of herb. "Glad to see you're awake." Growled Tigerclaw. Panicked, Cinderpaw tried to move, but the roots held her to her spot. "We thought you'd like to see this, so we waited for you to wake up before torturing your brother." He mewed with a sickening grin. They tied her mouth shut so she couldn't scream for help. One of the other cats dragged Cinderpaw's brother out in front of her, she screamed on the inside for her brother's safety. Slowly, Tigerclaw unsheathed one claw and dug it into Brackenpaw's chest. Blood spattered Tigerclaw and the ground around him as he slid his claw downward. Brackenpaw let out a muffled screech of pain. Taking his other paw, he dug his claws into Brackenpaw's eye sockets, and tore out his eyes. _No! Please! Leave him alone!_ She begged silently. Tigerclaw ripped open Brackenpaw's stomach, and pulled out a bunch of fleshy stuff. Brackenpaw gave a spine-tingling screech, but it was no use. Finally, Tigerclaw, with the help of the other cats; ripped off Brackenpaw's legs, and let him bleed to death. Cinderpaw watched in horror as the blood drained out of him, and he took his last breath. Tigerclaw walked calmly over to sobbing she-cat, and bit into her head.

_Preview_

_A Fate worse then death is something to fear. When Starclan can't come to bring you out of your misery, when you are forced to watch the ones you love die right before your eyes, Over and over. That is true sadness._

_Fate Chapter 4: Starclan_

_Can you believe it? _


	4. Chapter 4 Starclan

Fate World 1 Chapter 4: Starclan

Cinderpaw opened her eyes to find herself lying on a soft patch of grass. _What…? Where am I? _"Cinderpaw… turn around." A silky smooth purr asked. Cautiously, Cinderpaw turned to find a she-cat with stars in her fur looking at her. _I know her! _"Mother…! What are you doing here!?" She asked. "I have been killed like everyone else that lived in the forest." She explained. "No…" She whispered with disbelief. Looking at her paws, Cinderpaw realized she had stars in her fur too. "I-I'm dead?" She mewed with despair. "Yes…" Frostfur was interrupted by a yowl of delight. "Cinderpaw!" Brackenpaw yowled, running up to her. Cinderpaw buried her muzzle in his fur. "Brackenpaw! It must have been terrible getting torn up like that!" She sobbed. "It was, worse than anything I could have imagined." He meowed distantly. Just then Bluestar strolled up. "We are the last remnants of Starclan. The dark forest came and took us over." She mewed sadly. After a few moments of silence, Bluestar spoke again. "You must go back, Cinderpaw. Back to fix everything that went wrong." "What!?" A shocked meow escaped her. "You're the only one that can save us; you must go back and stop Tigerclaw's evil plot. We will send you back the day you were apprenticed." She explained. "But I don't want to go back to that horrible place!" Cinderpaw protested. "I know it will be hard, but you must have strength." A new voice spoke up. A flame-pelted tom with emerald eyes was gazing at her, and warmth flooded her pelt. "Fireheart?" She mewed wide-eyed. "I would have helped if you had told me about it. And I will still help next time. Remember that, Cinderpaw." And with that, everything went black.

"Fireheart will be your mentor" Bluestar told her. _What…? Was it all a day dream? _Then she looked down and saw Tigerclaw, with a glint in his eye that made her shake like mad. _No, It's real, and this time, I will prevail! __Break free and escape. Break free and escape. From a fate far too sad. Your not, a play-thing, of the dark forest._

_Preview_

_A chance to fix your mistakes, a chance to do things over again. Make a choice, take a risk, choose a side, and fight with all your heart._

_Fate: World 2: The never-ending chain, chapter 1: Warning._

_Can you believe it?_


End file.
